


Sorin's little pogchamp

by Densiel



Series: It was supposed to be a coffee shop AU at the beginning [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Calix doesn't know where he planeswalks, Calix too, Dyslexia, Edgar Markov is far from being a good grandfather, Innistrad is not ready, Olivia is THRIVING, Sorin is tired, Sorin just wants a kid, Sorin tries his best, Thalia is very gay, it's about the found family, the Stromkirks are probably the best bloodline, there are random vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Densiel/pseuds/Densiel
Summary: Sorin Markov is an immortal vampire oldwalker who lost his precious creation and must now face the consequences. Calix is a newborn planeswalker who has everything to learn. What happens if they get to meet and know each other?
Relationships: Sigarda/Thalia (Magic: The Gathering), Sorin Markov & Calix
Series: It was supposed to be a coffee shop AU at the beginning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Stars run from the Suns

He had wished only to land somewhere safe. Far away from the place he had found himself thrown in. He had just wished to follow and do his duty. He never knew that he could do that kind of thing until he did it. He followed to wherever she went! Then… Then he got lost. He couldn’t stay indefinitely in that kind of strange, colorful place. That definitely wasn’t Nyx. He had called around for any god, but no one came. 

He had to move. If he bumped into Elspeth, he would apologize and just ask her for the way back to the Underworld! He wasn’t going to pursue her anymore if it meant getting out of here! He would fail, disturb destiny but right now, bearing the wrath of his creator seemed better than this place!

Calix landed in a puddle of mud and… Something. He didn’t want to know what it was. Standing up, he looked at the skies, happy that this awful experience had ended. Then the nightmare continued. Where was Nyx? Why did the skies have several colored suns? Were there multiple Heliods? Did he accidentally land in an unknown portion of the Underworld? He didn’t know that he could teleport until… Well, a few minutes or an eternity ago. 

He walked for a few… Whatever. He didn’t know. He realised that he didn’t know a lot of things. He had been created to chase Elspeth and bring her back to Ilysia and nothing else. Klothys had never told him what to do afterwards, but that made sense, he didn’t finish that first task anyway.

This place was strange. Full of metal, but dirtied. It was hard to walk, with the golden blades that sprouted out from the ground. He needed to find someone… Anyone, really. If they could just give him directions, it would be enough. He could just use his abilities to find his way afterwards. What he needed was a target. He had already tried to “find” all of the places he knew of, but his threads just didn’t move. It had worked in the Underworld! He just had to focus on his target and infuse the threads with his power. He couldn’t see the future, but he certainly could track down the past and present!

_ “FLESHLING! A FLESHLING!” _

The metallic, undecipherable screech made Calix jump. He saw the leonin-like abomination rushing towards him, spear pointing forward. The Planeswalker dodged the attack and riposted by slamming his staff on the leonin’s hand, thread emerging from the tip and binding the upper half of his enemy’s body. The being shrieked and snarled, black oil seeping through the cracks in its metallic skin. Calix approached carefully, focused on keeping the bonds tight.

“I… I will release you if you just tell me where I am. And if you promise not to attack me! I can kill you if I want.”

_ “The little fleshling wants to know. The fleshling ignores the blessing.” _

“What are you saying?! I don’t understand!”

This strange language was deeply unsettling. Elspeth had a slight accent when speaking Theran, but this thing, although it seemed to talk, he couldn't understand! The not-leonin tried to fight against the bonds that thankfully held firm. It roared loudly. 

And then a screeching being, as hideous and loud as a harpy, descended upon the field. The Nyxborn stepped back, avoiding being clawed only thanks to the aura he had cast on himself to not get hurt while walking in the Razorgrass. Most of his focus was on keeping the leonin tied up. He couldn’t fight another enemy like that! Every time he had fought was in a duel. He didn’t have to account for anything other than environmental hazards!

“Sun-spotted fleshling. Come. Come to the Orthodoxy. Embrace the blessing,” said the winged being in a broken voice.

Calix heard another language but somehow, he could understand it this time. Still, he felt deeply uncomfortable. The leonin was still tied, but what would happen if he let them go? And what did Orthodoxy mean? Besides, he was born of Nyx, so he had already been blessed. Why would anyone offer him another blessing? 

Everything seemed wrong here. He didn’t know what to do! Before Elspeth’s escape, everything was simple: follow Elspeth, try to drag her back to Ilysia and fight her.

“I… I just want to know where I am and what the main… Places are? Yes, places, that’s the word. Please?”

The strange harpy said nothing. Then he felt a piercing sensation in his thigh. The sharp tail of the leonin had shattered his aura. He turned around and instinctively tightened the bonds until he heard the leonin’s body crack and twist. He flinched while doing this but still broke the leonin’s body. Adrenalin was keeping him from registering the pain for now.

_ “You cannot run now, child.” _

The thing grabbed him from behind and began to flap its wings to take him up. He let some needles fly out and dig into the ground and grabbed the thread with his free hand. The thing screeched and continued to try and pull him into the air. Calix blindly struck with his weapon, golden metal against porcelain-like armor. It let him go and left him to fall straight into the razorgrass. This time he screamed, finally registering the pain. It was a new sensation to him, yet he felt that his whole existence revolved around it. He felt pain when getting struck by the Knight-Errant’s fists, spear or anything really. He felt pain when he was chased after by Kunoros, when Anax decided to not let him do his job. He felt pain when he saw that the reason for his existence had vanished, far away from the Underworld. And now he felt pain when he was sliced and stabbed by the golden plants. The thing didn’t care and went to grab him again. He weakly extended a hand and gathered the needles and thread. He had to do that weird thing again!

_ “Come! Come to us Sun-spotted fleshling!”  _ screamed the being in its language

Calix shrieked. The starry patterns glowed brighter and he disappeared in a whirlwind of thread, leaving the creature with nothing but a dead leonin.

* * *

He was in that strange place again, zooming around, “running” as far as he could from this wretched place. He didn’t know exactly how he did that thing again, but what mattered now was running away. Far from there.

Calix crash landed on top of a roof. Every movement hurt, and he felt the cold wind through his light chiton. He lifted his head and saw a different sky, dark as Tizerus, with one imposing and engraved silver moon. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” said feminine voice

He turned around and saw a red-haired woman standing close to him, a smile on her face. He scrambled, trying to get back up. She laughed at his attempt, and grabbed him by the wrist before pulling him up. He stumbled forward, not expecting the strength of the strange woman. It didn’t seem to faze her as she chuckled and helped him stand. She was one head taller than him. He realised that a lot of people were actually taller than him.

“Thank you…” he said quietly.

The woman licked her bloodied fingers and her expression changed for a moment. She seemed surprised by the taste of his blood? But her smile came back immediately.

“It’s every day that I get to see a human crash on my roof. Especially one with so much glitter on them.”

“That’s… From my mother.”

The woman laughed, revealing her fangs. Then she took Calix’s free hand and led him gently along the rooftops, and helped him climb through a window. The nyxborn was glad to finally be inside, somewhere warm.

“Now tell me, child, what are you? You are newborn, yet you have the body of a young adult. You look and seem human, yet your blood doesn’t quite taste human. So what are you?”

“I’m… Calix. And I’m lost.”


	2. Sorin's planeswalker arrival sense is tingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorin detects the arrival of a new planeswalker. Olivia throws a party. Everybody gangsta until the kid makes weird shit.

After the conflict with Bolas ended, Sorin immediately planeswalked back to Innistrad, and had been busy trying to set up wards against otherworldly menaces while still keeping an eye on the moon. But he wasn’t an oldwalker anymore. He couldn’t create another angel like Avacyn… And even if he could, he didn’t know if he should. To unmake Avacyn had been painful enough, whether it was physically or emotionally.

When he felt one of his wards react to the arrival of something from elsewhere, he immediately went to investigate. Yet he heard nothing. Whoever the planeswalker was, they either died or were good at not stirring up trouble. But it would never hurt to check. At least to instruct them on what to do and not to do here. However, if it was someone he knew of, he would just remind them that he was the guardian of this world. 

* * *

“Why is the weather so cold here?”

“Because we’re in a mountainous region and in altitude. The wind and cold circulate easily, thus making the weather feel colder. But it doesn’t really bother us.”

“Well… It bothers me. Even though you don’t seem to mind it.”

“Of course we don’t” laughed Olivia “We are vampires! We don’t feel the cold!”

“Ok. Oh yeah, can I ask you another question?”

The head of the Voldaren line stopped and turned towards Calix. All in this child-man’s sentences and mannerisms were genuine. He was like a sparkly green duckling. Following her around and asking lots of questions. Although it was something she had to do, until the other vampires knew that he was HER sparkly green duckling. 

“Go ahead. But you can only ask one question. I suggest that you go back to your room afterwards.”

“Wh- I mean. Ok I just wanted to ask if you had gods here. And why do you suggest I go back to my room?”

He complied, but not the way the vampire expected. But these two things barely counted as questions anyway. Planeswalkers would always ask weird questions that would be evidence to her.

“We don’t worship any godly figure, except the Stromkirks who consider that a god lives in the sea. Humans though? They worship angels, demons or even Emrakul, thankfully sealed in the moon… You should’ve seen that whole thing. It was a mess but such fun!”

The vampire was smiling. He must have said something that pleased her then… Or made her remember good times. Suddenly, one very nervous person barged into the corridor, dressed in fine garments. They turned their head and looked at the Nyxborn and the Vampire.

“Wait… YOU HAVE ANOTHER HUMAN? RU-”

They were tackled to the ground and silenced by a guard, who quickly gagged them and dragged them out, still kicking.

“As for you going back to your room… Well, I have a little event and it’s really not something you should see. Look, this poor person seemed crazy and dangerous. It would be a shame if you were to see something you shouldn’t.”

“Why-”

“-You had one question left child. Now, please go to your room. Some of my guests could be… Displeased if you appeared during this event. I care a lot about your safety, you know that?”

“Oh… Ok.” the Nyxborn accepted her explanation sadly. 

Olivia watched him walk through the corridors. Good. She had plans for him, but she needed him alive. He was a fragile human. Although with very strange characteristics. Maybe he had been blessed by Sigarda herself, or even Emrakul, but she needed his blood. And she was wiser than to just kill her little green-golden duckling. She had some self-restraint, unlike these Falkenrath savages!

“Should we knock him out?” asked a concerned noble

“No need. Unless you catch him wandering the corridors. Let’s keep on with the Court!”

* * *

Sorin had made a quick trip to Gavony, to check on the Cathars and get information about the planeswalker who had arrived here. He knew that it was a planeswalker and not a demon, since he had heard nothing about unnatural events or the stirrings of a new cult in that region. Sigarda was the main vessel for human faith now, although Thalia herself was getting stronger and stronger. A new beacon of hope. Some considered that she had reached sainthood already.

What he understood is that she was blessed by and a blessing to Sigarda. Odric, who slightly tolerated his presence, had told him that the two had grown very close since the end of the Eldritch Moon Crisis. Both spend a lot of time together, whether it concerned the Cathar’s “flying lessons” and the “aerial patrols”. All without being accompanied by any other member of the Flight of Herons.

“So they are in a very close relationship?” asked the vampire

“You can say that.” answered the Lunarch Marshal “I think that they are more than friends at this point.”

“That’s… Good to know.”

“Do you plan to use one of them in… One of your machinations, vampire?” growled the man

“They are good at what they do. Nothing seems broken… So I do not see the need to repair it.”

“Things are broken, the Voldarens are doing their Court thing again. Now get out of my office.” said Odric, hand already on his sword’s handle.

The vampire said nothing and exited through the window.

* * *

Calix was fine with following what was said to him. He didn’t really have a direction, a predetermined fate here. He had weaved and looked at the potential paths but he saw nothing. Nothing for him, nothing from Klothys or any other god. The good thing now was that he had lots of space, time and could be free to weave with this world’s threads. 

He had spent the entirety of his first day here practicing his healing on himself, to get rid of all the bruises and cuts. He still shuddered when he thought about his attackers in that field of razors. Nothing on Theros looked so corrupted. The Titans, despite their hideous appearance, were just the raw embodiment of forces. If anything they were the pure embodiment of what they were. He had spent the rest of the day with Olivia, who had been asking questions indeed, but mostly answering his. He was really lost after all. She didn’t have the time to make him visit the whole castle, but she had been kind enough to give him a room and allow him to stay.

Checking that no one was looking, he had never been really alone in the Underworld after all, he removed most of his attire, minus his skirt and sandals. There were priorities, and the first one concerned his clothing. He couldn’t go around like this. Besides that could help with the slight chill he felt here.

While sewing, he heard screams and laughter coming from somewhere in the castle. Maybe he should take a nap after all of that? He had discovered what a bed was yesterday and he could attest that it was definitely more comfortable than the floor of the Underworld, even if he arranged threads to make a surface to sleep on. Did beds exist outside of the Underworld? Or even in Ilysia? He should ask Klothys when he would come back, with Elspeth.

* * *

Sorin had arrived in front of Lurenbraum Fortress. It was still the same place, despite all that had happened. He didn’t want to play hero, but the arrival of a planeswalker combined with the Court of the Vampire Sovereign party seemed a bit too “convenient”. He definitely hated the Voldaren’s parties and decadent lifestyle. But he couldn’t deny that even he had some fun crashing said parties. 

Pushing the door open, he penetrated into the fortress. As soon as he set foot inside, one guard approached him, while another one ran towards wherever the festivities took place.

“Sorin Markov. It’s unusual for you to take part in such parties… Or are you planning to crash it?” sighed the guard

“Sofiya. Let me pass, I need to speak to Olivia.”

“The mistress doesn’t take any audiences during the Court festivities.”

“I don’t care, let me pass or you know how it’ll end.”

“And you’re not the Lord of Innistrad anymore.” finished Sofiya.

Sorin still walked past the guard.

“Wait! Stop at once Markov!”

“I know the way, you can’t stop me. Besides you’re among the only ones not blinded by their hubris. And that’s what saves you every time things happen.” 

The planeswalker was walking away. Sofiya briefly considered drawing her sword, but stopped herself. She was among the oldest vampires of the plane, among the first to be turned. And she knew that Sorin was among the last people she wanted to count as an enemy. The guard shrugged and just followed, although she was ready to fly away if things got ugly. Both had been on good terms since she had been the one to sometimes feed him when he was stuck in the wall. She wanted to keep him as an ally.

Sorin entered the main room. He was disappointed in what he saw. Others of his kind were theatrically supplicating a very terrified human, dressed like a sovereign. He internally cringed at this display and approached the human.

“Sorin! Oh Sorin you come to parties but always crash them. Always because you have no manners!” said Olivia while sliding down the railing, all while holding a goblet of wine “You might be thousands of years old but you are nothing but a rude teenager.”

“Enough of this Olivi-”

“Tut tut tut. I’m the Lord of Innistrad now.” she said, revealing the Parasite Blade from behind her. “So I’m the one in charge now.”

Sorin looked at the Sovereign. They looked quite young and innocent. Utterly terrified, but they didn’t seem to be the planeswalker he was searching for. There was no sign. Was he going to be rude? He already was. No reason to stop now. 

“Who are you and where are you from?” asked Sorin to the Sovereign

“Please don’t eat me!” cried the human

“I will if you don’t.” growled the Planeswalker

“I’m from the village of Lanse in Gavony! I’m Mart! Mart of Lanse!” blurted the Sovereign

Olivia looked at the exchange with the Sovereign, grinning and with the look of a cat proud of her actions. The Markov vampire turned abruptly, anger on his face. 

“You tricked me.”

“I didn’t trick you. Also you’re supposed to answer to the Sovereign, not ask questions.”

“Don’t care. Anyway, I have detected the arrival of a Planeswalker. And you having this party now cannot be coincidental.”

“I don’t take audiences during this kind of party. Come back tomorrow after we-”

“Where is the Planeswalker?”

“Don’t be silly, there’s no one other than us Vampires and our Sovereign.”

“I’m serious. If someone from another world is here, I need to check who it is. For everyone’s safety.”

“There’s a human that glitters in the east wing!” screamed Mart “You’re a Markov right! You can read my mind, it’s the truth!”

Sorin glared. Olivia’s grin fell. She was disappointed that her little surprise had been spoiled so early. She wanted to make Sorin grovel more. She should’ve caught him and put him in a wall like the lithomancer did. Even though he was visibly pissed when he came back from… Wherever he had been. She rose up and told Sorin to follow her.

“Continue to party! But don’t eat the Sovereign!” she said cheerfully to the guests

* * *

Olivia opened the door to Calix’s room, in a remote part of the east wing. In retrospective, she wondered for how long the current sovereign had been able to run from the guards. She should definitely check the security around here. 

The candles had been snuffed out, and in the dark, threads and stars seemed to blend together. The top of the tapestry depicted the events of the Eldritch Moon, although with a Theran artstyle. With no light, they could both clearly see the moon-colored threads move, following the golden needles.

But what the nyxborn was currently weaving was unsettling to Sorin. He had begun to weave a strange pattern, depicting Sigarda, faceless angels, Moonveil dragons and a strange red creature… That looked strange and wrong, yet it didn’t look like an Eldrazi. The planeswalker was so focused that he didn’t hear the vampires step in.

“What the fu-? Child?” said Olivia

That was enough to break his concentration. The needles and the tapestry fell on the floor. The patterns became erratic and confused, rendering the whole thing unreadable. It was just a slightly glowing canvas of moon-colored strands. Calix turned his head, still glowing a bit, and looked at the vampires, slightly confused.

“Did I do anything wrong?” he asked

“... I’m taking him with me. Don’t try to stop me.” said Sorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea of what I was writing but I want to put Thalia and Sigarda as huge lesbians. Yell at me on tumblr @lyxine and big thanks to @suzanfitzgrove there too for the help.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are enablers and they make me write this in the span of two days. I swear this is somehow relevant to the "No Questions Asked" story.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr (@lyxine) and big thanks to @suzanfitzgrove and @simic-simp from tumblr for helping me with proofreading!


End file.
